RedZ Vol 1: Pubertad
by Naomi no Taisho
Summary: Brick se enfrenta a las consecuencias de que su cuerpo empiece a madurar y que comience a sentirse atraído por la chicas: "¿Se le quedo mirando a una Superpoderosa porque la imagen le pareció atractiva? ¿Atractivo y Superpoderosa en una misma oración? ""¡¿PERO QUÉ SUCEDÍA CON ÉL!" ¿BrickxBlossom?


RedZ Vol 1. Pubertad

 _"Cuando los diálogos estén entre comillas y las letras estén así son pensamientos"_

 _Cuando los diálogos estén así significan que es un recuerdo o algún evento del pasado_

 **Capitulo Único**

 **¡Calificación T por obvias referencias sexuales por parte de Brick! XD**

 **Bueno, todo lo que tenga que hablar lo diré en mis notas finales. Aquí solo me limitare a hacer un par de aclaraciones para que la lectura no vaya a ser medio confusa:**

 **En lo personal me gusta más la versión japonesa de la serie porque en los pocos capis subtitulados que he visto (en ingles porque sub español no consigo en ningún lado) a mi parecer los diálogos tienen más sentido. Y debido a este preferencia es que en este fic (y próximos si es que publico) usare (en su mayoría) los nombres originales que se usaron en la versión japonesa. Así que…**

 **Identidades de las chicas:**

 **\- (Civil) Momoko Akatsutsumi = (Transformada) Bombón/Pétalo/Blossom (El nombre depende del país)**

 **\- (Civil) Miyako Gotokuji = (Transformada) Burbuja/Bubbles**

 **\- (Civil) Kaoru Matsubara = (Transformada) Bellota/Cactus/Buttercup** **(Repito: El nombre depende del país)**

 **Localizaciones:**

 **\- Ciudad de Tokyo = Nueva Saltadilla**

* * *

(¡PLASH!)

 _"No era culpa suya…"_

(¡PLASH!)

 _"¡Simplemente era algo que no podía controlar!"_

(¡PLASH!)

 _"¡Además, era culpa de ella por usar esas ropas tan cortas y comprarse esa estúpida pale-!"_

\- ¡Brick!

El aludido automáticamente paró de lanzar piedras al agua y, ni muy rápido ni muy lento, se giro hacia la dueña de la chillona y un poco irritante voz que interrumpió sus quejas mentales. De pie al lado de un árbol sobre un pequeño montículo de tierra a unos metros de él, estaba la "Súper tonta sin cerebro" o como era mejor conocida entre sus amigos: Momoko Akatsutsumi.

Alias, Bombón.

Con su largo cabello zanahoria suelto tras su espalda (a pesar del calor), la pelirroja de 15 años usaba un top rosa sakura de tirantes cruzados, un short blanco y unas sandalias rojas de tacón bajo adornadas con moños (también rojos). Dicho conjunto causo la aparición involuntaria de dos óvalos rosados en las mejillas de Brick que, al notarlas, comenzó a desviar la miradas a todas partes al mismo tiempo que pensaba en sangre, popo, puñetazos, vomito, más sangre y un sinfín de escenas violentas de anime y cosas al azar que podrían considerarse repulsivas.

Todo esto con el fin de no mirar fijamente las largas y suaves piernas desnudas de la chica, ni el blanco y perfecto abdomen que el top dejaba al descubierto. Eso claro sin mencionar también sus brazos, su cuello, su clavícula, su cara, sus tobillos…

Frustrado y dando patadas al suelo, Brick maldijo a su intelecto por milésima vez por habérsele ocurrírsele aquella estúpida idea.

De no haber entrado en ese estúpido laboratorio nada de esto estaría ocurriendo:

Él y sus hermanos no hubieran sido capturados por aquellos dos nerds y su mascota robótica, no tendría que cumplir aquel estúpido castigo de ayudar a las súper taradas e ir a la escuela con ellas y tampoco tendría que estar casi las 24 horas del día con la rosadita. Lo que significa que no tendría este problema.

* * *

 **Para aquellos lectores que tienen curiosidad por saber de que está hablando Brick, me tomare la molestia de hacer un resumen de los eventos ocurridos unos meses atrás:**

* * *

 _Tiempo después de la derrota de ÉL, un día normal como cualquier otro en Tokio, en el que Mojo trato de destruir la ciudad con un robot gigante y fue derrotado por Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z. Al líder de los Rowdyruff Boys se le ocurrió (tras escuchar en los televisores de una vitrina el fragmento de un noticiero en el que brevemente mencionaban al profesor Utonio y sus logros) la brillante idea de invadir el laboratorio de investigaciones para conseguir algo de la famosa "Sustancia Z" para ellos y así convertirse en "villanos de verdad."_

 _Sus hermanos por supuesto apoyaron la idea. Después de todo si esa cosa les dio poderes a las chicas ¿Por qué no a ellos?_

 _Pero había algo que el trió de chicos no sabía. Luego de que Mojo hurtara el químico Z la última vez el profesor y Ken habían instalado un sistema de seguridad alrededor del contenedor que guardaba la sustancia. De modo que si alguien ajeno al laboratorio trataba de repetir un robo similar ahora una alarma sonaría y los alertaría._

 _Sin embargo, dicha alarma no fue a la final necesaria._

 _Debido a que los hermanos no apagaron la energía del edificio (como si lo había hecho Mojo en su intrusión de la otra vez), cuando Butch trato de abrir la caja fuerte que guardaba el Químico Z a la fuerza, el sistema de seguridad principal del laboratorio se activo prendiendo todas las luces de todas las habitaciones y despertando a Poochi y a los dos científicos dormidos._

 _\- ¡Hora del Plan B! – grito Brick sacando una docena de cartuchos de dinamita de su chaqueta (tomados "prestados" del laboratorio de Mojo Jojo)_

 _Tras una explosión que destruyo medio laboratorio, un asqueroso ataque combinado de lanzamiento de mocos y el olor del calcetín de Butch (que dejo casi en la inconsciencia a todos los presentes) los tres Rowdyruff Boys lograron escapar con la Sustancia Z._

 _\- Chicas Superpoderosas… las necesitamos… – murmuro Poochi con sus últimas fuerzas antes de perder la conciencia por el hedor a queso podrido que invadía el lugar._

 _Sin embargo el trió no logro llegar muy lejos debido a que las heroínas de la ciudad hicieron acto de aparición capturándolos en una burbuja rápidamente. Pero antes de que pudieran arrebatarles el químico, Brick abrió la tapa del contenedor y ante la mirada sorprendida de las chicas derramo todo el contenido sobre él y sus hermanos._

 _Una explosión de luz blanca que destruyó la burbuja de contención de Miyako (Burbuja) dejando a las tres Superpoderosas en el suelo y gritos por parte de los chicos dio lugar a una increíble transformación. Obteniendo nuevos atuendos y nuevas armas…_

 _\- Ay no… - musito Bombón al ver el "nuevo look" de los Rowdyruff._

 _\- (risa) ¿Listas para ir al hospital, tontas? – inquirió Brick con una sonrisa perversa levantando su nueva arma: un chakram._

 _La pelea que estalló a continuación entre los rojos, los azules y los verdes resulto ser una batalla muy pareja. Si bien las chicas tenían más experiencia y habilidad con sus poderes, los chicos al ser más agresivos y violentos que sus contrapartes pronto tomaron ventaja debido a que (a diferencia de ellas) les daba igual el daño que sus ataques pudieran causar en los alrededores._

 _En fin, para terminar este "resumen", la pelea fue finalizada cuando de la nada el profesor y Ken llegaron a la escena cargando la máquina para revertir los efectos de la sustancia Z. Tras devolver a los chicos a la normalidad y hacerles unos cuantos exámenes (a la fuerza) se descubrió que ahora poseían una alteración genética similar a la de las chicas. En otras palabras, del mismo modo en que las chicas se transformaban cada vez que Pocchie las invocaba, de ahora en adelante las nuevas habilidades y atuendos de los Rowdyruff Boys aparecerían cada vez que fueran llamados._

 _\- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – pregunto Burbuja_

 _Finalmente, luego de una larga noche sin dormir vigilando a los amarrados hermanos y una opinión del alcalde y la señorita Bellum, se decidió tomar a los muchachos bajo custodia del laboratorio de investigaciones y castigarlos con 300 horas servicio de comunitario. De modo que ahora, bajo la supervisión y vigilancia de las chicas superpoderosas, Brick, Boomer y Butch usarían sus poderes para combatir el crimen y ayudar a salvar la ciudad cada vez que algún monstruo o villano la atacara (quieran hacerlo o no)_

* * *

 **Bien, ahora que nuestros queridos lectores han sido puestos al corrientes con los eventos pasados podemos volver con la historia principal…**

* * *

\- _"¡Maldición!"_ \- Brick dio otra patada al suelo furioso – _"¡¿Cómo es posible que todo esté pasando solo por cumplir 14?!"_

Él, el líder los Rowdyruff Boys, que siempre expreso abiertamente desprecio y asco por todas las féminas (especialmente Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z) ahora estaba, de algún modo, sintiéndose atraído por una de ellas. Y no de cualquier chica, se trataba de la peor y la más irritante de todas.

Todo comenzó en la escuela, varias semanas después de su cumpleaños…

 _Estaba recostado en su pupitre esperando a que las clases comenzaran para poder echarse a dormir y así poder recuperar las preciadas horas de sueño que bruscamente le arrebataron para forzarlo a ir a ese aburrido lugar._

 _De pronto, faltando unos pocos minutos para que el profesor llegara, la puerta del salón fue abierta de golpe gracias a una pelirroja desaliñada que le dio una patada._

 _\- ¡HE LLEGADO! – proclamo victoriosa Momoko, antes de dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas por el agotamiento._

 _\- ¡Bien hecho Momo-chan! – Le felicito Miyako aplaudiéndole en compañía de Kaoru y otras chicas - ¡Has llegado 10 minutos antes que el profesor!_

 _Con la lengua afuera, los pies echando humo (literalmente) y su cola de caballo convertida en un nido de pájaros, la líder de las Superpoderosas Z se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a su asiento. Y mientras planeaba hacer un comentario para molestarla, la "cabeza de burbuja" se acercó de repente a la pelirroja con un cepillo en mano y le preguntó si podía arreglar su cabello un poco._

 _Tras agradecerle como diez veces a Miyako y decirle lo buena amiga que era, Momoko llevo sus manos al enorme moño rojo que sostenía su estúpidamente larga melena zanahoria y con un par de movimientos lo desamarro._

 _\- "¿Uh?"_

 _Hasta el día de hoy no encontraba lógica a lo que ocurrió en ese momento ya que en otras ocasiones había visto a la rosadita con otros atuendos y siempre le fue indiferente. Pero ese día, con solo ver a la súper tonta con el cabello cayendo libremente por sobre sus hombros en largos listones anaranjados mientras usaba su uniforme de marinerita de camisa blanca con falda roja a cuadros, algo en él hizo que no pudiera apartar la mirada de ella._

 _Y solo cuando la rubia termino de recoger y amarrar la melena en una cola de caballo otra vez, fue se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y automáticamente lo invadió el horror…_

 _¿Se le quedo mirando a una Superpoderosa porque la imagen le pareció atractiva? ¿Atractivo y Superpoderosa en una misma oración?_

 _¡¿PERO QUÉ SUCEDÍA CON ÉL?!_

 _Pero la cosa no termino ahí._

 _De repente, pensar en chicas y en Momoko ya no le parecía nada asqueroso. Más bien hasta resultaba placentero. Especialmente al imaginarlas con trajes de baño, el uniforme de la escuela, el uniforme de Educación Física y hasta vestidos elegantes..._

 _Y cuando su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar en contra de su voluntad ante muestras de cariño femeninas y sus partes privadas comenzaron a hincharse sin explicación todas las mañanas; comenzó a asustarse y lo que inicialmente se prometió que mantendría en secreto aunque lo torturaran, decidió que tenía que hablarlo con alguien._

 _¿Pero con quien?_

 _Sus hermanos desde un inicio quedaban descartados de la lista (esos dos probablemente ni entenderían de lo que estaba hablando). ¿El nerd #1 y el nerd #2? definitivamente no. ¿El simio? ¡Wacala, no!_

 _¿Las súper tontas?... ¡NI HABLAR!_

 _Justo cuando su lista de personas para hablar empezaba a reducirse, hasta solo incluir al Alcalde y a la señorita Bellum, recordó de pronto a alguien más..._

 _El único adulto con el que no se sentía incomodo ante la perspectiva de hablar estas sensaciones extrañas en su cuerpo con ella y que no era lo suficientemente cercano al trió de súper tontas y la gente del laboratorio para revelar su secreto:_

 _\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDOME?! - Grito Brick luego de explicar lo que le había estado sucediendo varias semanas atrás. - ¡¿ACASO ESTOY ENFERMO?!_

 _\- Oh Brick... - dijo la Señorita Keane con una sonrisa compresiva mientras se inclinaba para estar a la altura del pelirrojo - Por supuesto que no. No estás enfermo, simplemente estas creciendo..._

 _\- ¿Eh?_

 _Entonces la señorita Keane procedió a explicarle lo que era la pubertad. Le hablo sobre los cambios físicos y mentales que tendría su cuerpo de ahora en adelante, las hormonas e incluso el cómo se hacían los bebes._

 _Si bien esta conversación lo tranquilizo en varios aspectos, no disminuyo los sentimientos de vergüenza que aun sentía._

* * *

 **Antes de volver al presente, me tomare la molestia (otra vez) de explicar lo que paso anteriormente. Esta vez con Momoko y Brick...**

* * *

 _Unas horas antes de que ambos pelirrojos se pelearan, ellos en compañía de Burbuja, Boomer, Bellota y Butch habían derrotado a la Banda Gangrena. Tras la victoria y debido a que no tenían mas que hacer, el Equipo Z (como eran llamados por los medios), opto por regresar al laboratorio de Investigaciones cuando de pronto Momoko anuncio que primero quería comer un helado._

 _Como el castigo de los Rowdyruff Boys indicaba que siempre debían estar escoltados por sus contrapartes mientras estuvieran afuera de los terrenos del laboratorio, Brick no tuvo otra opción que acompañar a la superpoderosa rosa a pesar de que lo último que quería era pasar tiempo a solas con ella._

 _Debido a que el dinero no le alcanzaba para comprar sus copas de helado favoritas, Momoko opto por comprar de los helados baratos. Eligiendo un polo de fresa para ella y una paleta de limón para Brick._

 _El chico se extraño por el gesto de amabilidad de su compañera pero no rechazo el regalo únicamente porque hacía calor y era un dulce gratis._

 _El problema inicio cuando quitaron las envolturas de los helados y comenzaron a comérselos._

 _Mientras observaba a su compañera degustar inocentemente su polo de fresa (el cual tenía una forma cilíndrica y era de un color rosa suave) a la cabeza de Brick llegaron, de la nada, recuerdos de cuando iba al baño para hacer el "arriba y abajo" con sus manos alrededor de sus partes intimas para eliminar la hinchazón con la que despertaba todas las mañanas (eso y porque se sentía vergonzosamente bien)._

 _Y al ver a Momoko chupando, lamiendo y metiendo el polo de fresa en su boca tanto como le era posible, se pregunto de pronto como se sentiría si ella hiciera esas mismas cosas... con él._

 _La Akatsutsumi al descubrir al Rowdyruff rojo mirándola fijamente con la paleta a medio comer en la boca, las mejillas sonrojadas y un fino hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz; no le costó mucho adivinar qué tipo de pensamientos estaba teniendo el chico._

 _\- ¡PERVERTIDO! - Grito Momoko, propinándole a Brick un puñetazo en el rostro para luego salir corriendo._

 _Segundos después (tras recuperarse del golpe), el muchacho avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo se marcho a un parque cercano donde comenzó a lanzar piedras a un estanque para desahogarse._

* * *

 **Y aquí fue donde comenzamos:**

* * *

\- Brick... - volvió a llamar Momoko, ignorando el comportamiento raro del pelirrojo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¡La que me golpeo no tiene derecho a preguntar eso! - grito Brick, que tenia la mejilla izquierda toda hinchada (muy parecida a un gran globo rosado)

\- ¡Pues te lo mereces por pervertido!

\- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Estas loca!

Entrecerrando sus redondos ojos rosados, la chica bajo con cuidado por la pendiente de tierra hasta llegar a donde estaba el líder de los Rowdyruff...

\- ¿En serio? - inquirió Momoko acercándose a Brick con un aire coqueto y una sonrisa malvada - ¿Entonces por qué estas sonrojado?

\- ¡Yo no estoy sonrojado!

\- Siento mucho decirte esto Brick, pero los chicos como tú no son mi tipo. A mí me gustan más los chicos lindos, atléticos, heroicos, altos, dulces y muy guapos. Así que sin importar lo bella y linda que me encuentres no podre ser tu novia.

\- ¡¿Y quien querría ser tu novio?! ¡OYE! - Se quejo cuando comenzó a ser arrastrado por la superpoderosa

\- Vamos a casa a curarte ese golpe.

Brick trato de replicar pero a la final (al ver que era inútil resistirse) se dejo llevar dócilmente hasta la casa Akatsutsumi.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **Polo: Tipo de helado que va metido en un palito que sirve de mango. (Ósea, básicamente es un sinónimo de paleta también. He usado la palabra para diferenciar los helados que comían Brick y Momoko)**

 **Chakram: es un arma arrojadiza originaria de la india que sencillamente consiste en un aro de metal plano con un borde exterior afilado. (la idea obviamente la saque de los fanarts de BIPINKBUNNY)**

* * *

 **Y bueno hasta que por fin publico este fic XD**

 **Hace años que lo había escrito en unos papelitos pero me daba flojera pasarlo a la computadora. Encontré el ánimo para subirlo debido a que me puse a ver capis de la serie y me entro el Hype XD**

 **La idea para este fic vino de una imagen que vi en Deviantart (que de hecho pueden ver como la portada de este fic) y a un pensamiento que aparecía en mi mente luego de ver algún capi en que aparecieran los Rowdyruff Boys.**

 **Cada vez que veía a los chicos haciendo drama por la idea de ser tocados por las chicas (diciendo que "les iban a pegar los piojos" XD) yo pensaba "Siii… ahora dicen eso… pero esperen a que les llegue la pubertad XD XD XD (risa malvada)"**

 **14/12/17 He hecho una pequeña corrección/incorporación en una parte de la historia que originalmente había añadido cuando estaba puliendo los detalles para subir el one-shot pero no se como desapareció. Recién me di cuenta que faltaba y decidi añadirlo**


End file.
